Don't Go
by lindsay77
Summary: Oneshot series based on the current JaSam story line.
1. Part 1

Jason sat in the hospital chapel holding the rosary in his hands. His head was down looking at his boots. They had grass and snow on them still. And blood. His wife's blood. He closed his eyes as the though sent pain all through his body. Seeing Sam laying at the bottom of the bridge scared Jason more than ever. He knew something had been wrong but seeing it was a whole nother thing. He could still see it…

 _***Flashback***_

Jason threw the door open and ran onto the bridge "Sam!" he yelled, hoping she was conscious to hear him. He looked over the left side of the bridge and saw nothing. "Sam!" he yelled again.

"Jason!" he heard faintly from the other side. He rushed over and saw her sitting up holding her stomach. Jason's heart leaped in his chest at the sight of her but her blood curdling scream made his realize something was wrong. He leaped over the side and slid down the steel plank. "Sam, baby…"

"Jason, the baby is coming." She sobbed.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"My water broke a while ago and my contractions are getting closer together. The baby is coming now." She said through her tears.

Jason didn't have time to be in shock. He quickly took off his jacket and slipped it around her for more warmth. "Do you know how far apart they are?" he asked her.

"Less than 3 minutes." She answered. Jason knew that meant he was close to crowning. "Ok, I am go to the car a get the blankets from the back. I left my phone in there too so I am going to call 911…"

"Please don't leave me." She said grasping for him.

"Hey, hey" he said takin her face between his hands, making her focus on him "I'm not leaving you. But the baby is coming and we aren't going to make it to the hospital." The scared look on her face almost broke him "Everything is going to be ok. Everything is going to be fine. I promise." He leaned over and kissed her head. "I'll be back in less than a minute, ok?" he kissed her head one more time and then took off.

Sam tried to calm herself down more. The second she heard Jason voice, her nerves settled as a sense of calm washed over her. He had found them and just in time. She cried out when another contraction hit and suddenly Jason was there again. He took hold of her hand and said "I'm right here."

Sam squeezed his hand and tried to breathe through the pain. The contraction stopped and Sam's breath went back to normal "They're getting closer" she said.

"Ok, I called 911 and they are on their way." He stood up and unfolded one of the blankest and positioned it under her legs "We are going to need to take these off. You think you can lift up just a little?" he asked her of her pants. Sam nodded her head as he took her boots off and helped her lift her hips to get her jeans off.

"Ok," he said when her took them off and took the other blanket and placed it over legs to keep her warm. He took the pillow that he had left in the SUV from their cancelled child birth class and moved her forward to settle it between her and the steel she was leaned up against. "Thank you." she said.

Jason ran his hand over the top of her head and sook his "Don't. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be sitting at the bottom of a bridge in labor 6 week early. I never should have looked into this."

Sam sat up a little straighter and said "This is not on you. Olivia is the one that threw me off this bridge. It had nothing to do with you and everything to do with the fact that she is a bitch who is bitter about the fact that the man she is obsessed with never gave a damn about her. And that no-good son of a bitch father of mine is no better. He knew what she was capable of and he said nothing. This and everything involved is their fault not yours, understand?" she said as she felt the beginning of another contraction start. Jason smiled crookedly and said "Are you always this way when you are in labor?" "No, only when crazy bitches throw me off a bridge. Ah!" she cried out as the painful current took her over. "Jason, I need to push…" she said breathlessly.

Jason went back down to her feet and lifted the blanket "Ok, yeah, the baby is crowning." He said with a small smile. "Push, Sam" he told her.

"Ah!" she cried out again as she pushed with all her strength.

"Good, good the head is almost out. Next contraction you need to push even harder baby." He coached her. Sam nodded her head and took a deep breath. "Come on, Sam. You're doing great." He soothed her. Jason reached over and grabbed for the baby blanket that his mom had given him yesterday. Since he hadn't gone home it was still in his car. "One more big push and the hard part will be over. Push!"

Sam somehow found the strength and pushed as hard as she could, screaming in pain. "Good job, baby!" Jason smiled as tears welled in his eyes and the sight of his child coming into the world "The head is out. Keep pushing baby." He said. He faintly heard sirens in the distance. They were getting louder. He focused back on Sam and their child as the shoulders followed by hands legs and feet came into view "She's here." He whispered.

"She is?" Sam asked on a sob.

He looked up at his wife and with tears streaming down his cheeks said "Yeah, she is." He looked back down at the squirming baby and said "She's perfect."

Before the parents could say more, the EMT's came into view. One gently took the baby and cleaned her up, getting all the gunk out of her lungs and off her body. Jason couldn't take his eyes off the little bundle. She was small but she looked ok. and he had a beautiful set of lungs on her. Jason had never been so happy to hear a baby cry before. "Ma'am?" he heard one of the EMT's say. His head turned to Sam and he saw her eyes drooping "She…ok…" passed her lips before her eyes closed and she went limp.

"Sam?" Jason called her name as the EMT's worked and got her on the gurney. "What's wrong with her?" Jason asked frantic.

"Sir, you need to step back…" "What's happening…?" he stopped mid-sentence as he saw the dark read puddle beneath his wife.

"We need to get them both to the hospital…" he absently heard one of them say. Jason just shook his head as he looked between his crying daughter and unconscious wife "This can't be happening…"

 _***End Flashback***_

They had rushed Sam and the baby to the hospital. The baby was taken to the maternity floor and Sam was rushed into a cubical. Dr. Munro came out after 5 minutes and told him they need to operate on Sam to try and stop the bleeding. She was hemorrhaging bad and losing a lot of blood. His mother had rushed over as soon as she saw her son and after finding out what happened, went to scrub in to help. They had worked on Sam for over 5 hours but they finally got the bleeding under control. But Sam had lost a lot of blood and her body had been put through a lot in the past 24 hours. Dr. Munro said that she would be monitored closely but the next few hours were crucial. Monica had called Alexis and the girls. Alexis was with Sam and the girls and Lucas had not left the baby's side.

Jason clasped his hand tighter around the rosary lifted his head to the big cross that sat in front of him on the wall. He felt the anger he had been trying to keep at bay start to boil hotter. He narrowed his eyes at the sight before him and shook his head "You don't get to do this." He said in a hard voice "You do not get to take her away from me. You have don't that enough times already." He looked down at the beads in his hands and got angrier. "You must get bored an awful lot up there to mess with people's lives like this. Haven't you done enough to us? Haven't you done enough to her? All her life you let her go through hell for your own sick enjoyment. But you brought her to me so I overlooked that. I let that go. You didn't have to tear us apart but you did it anyway. You kept me from my life and you allowed others to help you out." Tears welled in his eyes "But you brought us back together so I forgave you again. But you keep doing this." He seethed. "You keep trying to take her away from me. You have proven that I took her for granted in the past. You have proven that I need to make sure that she and our family is first in my life. So why did you do this? She has done nothing but be the best wife and mother. And now you want to take her from us? You can't!" he shouted, dropping the rosary from his hands before laying his head in them "You can't." he said as he let his tears fall.

Carly and Sonny got off the elevator followed by Michael and Joss. Kristina had called them and told them what was going on. They headed towards the nurse's desk but stopped when they saw Monica. Carly practically ran over to her "Monica," she said getting the older woman's attention "How are they?" she asked, worried.

"Sam is still in ICU. The baby is fine and perfectly healthy. She is now in the nursery with Sam's sister's and brother." Monica said with a slight smile.

"She?" Carly whispered.

"It's a girl." Monica nodded.

Carly placed her hand over her mouth as tears of joy welled in her eyes. "What about Jason?" Sonny asked.

Monica's smile fell at the mention of her son "He's in the chapel. He hasn't been to see Sam or the baby. He's not handling this well."

"But Sam is ok, right?" Carly asked.

The unsure look on the doctor's face did not sit well with them. "Sam hemorrhaged badly after the baby was out. It took us a while to get the bleeding to stop. She lost a lot of blood. For now, she is stable but we are keeping a close watch on her. Sam is strong. I have every reason to believe that she is going to be just fine." She assured them.

Carly nodded her head "Can I see Sam?" she asked.

Monica was a little taken aback by the request. She had figured that Carly would head straight for Jason. "Yes, you can. Alexis has not left her side but two people are allowed back at a time. I'll take you."

"I'm going to go check on Jason." Sonny told his wife.

"Can we go down to the nursery?" Michael asked his grandmother.

She nodded and said "Of course." They all went their separate ways as Monica led Carly to Sam. She walked through the curtain and saw Alexis sitting beside Sam, holding her hand. She had tears in her eyes when she looked over and saw Carly and Monica. Carly walked over to the other side of Sam and stared down at her.

She was very pale. She had a breathing tube in and was completely still. It was really hard to look at her like that. Sam was always so strong and capable. The tears in Carly's eyes started to fall. He looked back over to Alexis and saw she hadn't taken her eyes off her daughter. She had a mix of agony and rage on her face. Carly didn't know how this happened but she knew that whoever was responsible for Sam ending up at the bottom of that bridge was going to pay for it. Dearly.

Sonny walked up to the chapel doors and looked inside. Jason sat in the front pew and had his head in his hands. Sonny closed his eyes as a wave of guilt washed over him. Sonny never should have let Jason look into Morgan's death. Jason told him he wanted out of the business but like always, when he sensed Carly and Sonny needed him, he was there. And now his wife was lying in a hospital bed because of it. He walked into the room and went to his friends' side. He put a hand on his shoulder as Jason lifted his head. The broken look in his brother's eyes told him everything he needed to know.

Sonny sat down next to him and they both just sat there. Sonny knew that Jason would talk when he was ready. He didn't push him and he didn't ask questions. Jason kept his head down as his cracked voice started "I followed the lead about Olivia. Me and Curtis went to the Jerome crypt and broke in. Sam had texted me that she had dropped Danny off at the Quartermaine's and she was going to spent the night at her mom's" he stopped for a second and took a breath. "After we were done, Curtis and I went to the Metro Court where I ran into Alexis. I asked about Sam and she said she had no idea what I was talking about. It took a minute but I knew something had happened. I told Alexis what we were doing and showed her the picture of Olivia. She recognized her. Olivia had been posing as her AA sponsor. We found Sam's phone in Alexis's purse and we figured out Olivia had sent me that text. Then I found a picture Sam had taken from the inside of Olivia's car. I could tell she was on the bridge. When I got there, I found her at the bottom of it. Olivia threw her over the bridge and she had been there all night long."

Sonny closed his eyes as anger went through him. The image of Sam lying helpless on the ground ran through his mind. "She was in labor. She had the baby with in ten minutes after I found her. The paramedics came and took the baby to clean her. Before I knew it, Sam was passed out and I…I couldn't…" he said brokenly.

Sonny laid a hand on his shoulder and said "There was nothing you could do. You had no idea what was going on, Jason. What happened to Sam isn't on anyone but Olivia and Julian. They are the ones who did this. And they are going to pay for it. But right now, your wife and your daughter need you, Jason. Sam is not going to make it through this without you. So right now, you need to go to her and make sure she knows that she needs to wake up. And that she doesn't have a choice." Sonny told him.

Jason nodded his head and stood up. Sonny followed suit and put his arms around Jason. They two men hugged as Sonny whispered "She's going to be fine."

"She has to be." Jason responded. The two men separated and Sonny watched his friend leave the room. He closed his eyes and hung his head at the battle he knew Jason and Sam had ahead. But he was going to do everything he could to make it as easy as possible. Starting with Olivia and Julian Jerome. He was going to make sure that this bitch that who thought she was invincible and untouchable knew just how wrong she was. And then he was going to give Julian everything he deserved and more.

Jason walked through the curtains that his wife was behind. He saw both Carly and Alexis sitting by her side. He was glad that she hadn't been alone but right now he just wanted it to be them. When Carly saw him she got up and walked over and gave him a hug. Jason hugged her back. His eyes landed on Sam over her shoulder as he pulled away and went to his wife. He leaned down and kissed the head.

Alexis looked at her son-in-law and saw how broken he was. Alexis had never been his biggest fan but she knew first-hand how much Jason loved her daughter. He would do anything for her. Alexis cleared her throat and said "I haven't gotten a chance to see the baby. I think I'll head down to see her." She said as she stood up.

"I'll go with you." Carly announced as the two women prepared to leave. Carly came over and kissed Jason's head and asked "Do you need anything?" he shook his head silently, not taking his eyes from Sam.

Alexis leaned down and kissed her daughter o the head before turning to Jason "Let me know if anything changes." She said softly to him.

"I will." He answered back. Alexis and Carly left the room, leaving Jason and Sam alone.

Jason reached for her still hand and held it between his. The sight of her hurt so bad but he was trying to focus on the fact that she was still breathing. He reached up, careful of the breathing tube, and softly caressed her cheek "Your sister's and brother and with our daughter. Your mom and Carly just went down there too so I promise you she's not alone. I…I know I should be down there with her but can't. We need to do that together so you need to wake up soon, ok? She needs you, Sam. The boys need you. I need you." he pleaded. "We have been through so much but we finally got it right. We finally have everything that we ever wanted. You can't leave us now. So please, please, open your eyes." he begged her with tears coming down. But he got no response. She laid there, unmoving, breaking Jason's heart that much more.

Hope you enjoyed it! I an going to work on the next part later this week. :) :) :)


	2. Part 2

**I got it done early! I am going to do a third part that I will work on later this week. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Jason sat back in the chair by Sam's bedside. She had been out for almost 24 hours. Dr. Munro said he had hoped that she would have woken up by now but her vitals were strong and he saw no sign of bleeding. They had taken the breathing tube out as her color and breathing were better. Her body just needed to heal after being through a traumatic ordeal. While Jason was relieved that the doctor thinks she will be ok, he knew he wasn't going to be able to believe it until she opened her eyes for him. Alexis and his mom had been in and out all night checking on them and seeing the baby. Jason wanted to see his daughter but he couldn't go down there without Sam by his side.

Jason looked over to the couch that was in the room at his sleeping son. Danny had called last night wanting to know why he had to stay at the Quartermaine's again and Jason had to tell his son what was going on. Danny was very upset and wanted to come to the hospital to be with his mom and dad. Jason had tried to get him to stay there but when he heard the tears in his son's voice, he knew Danny needed to be there. Danny never cried. Even as a baby Sam said that she never knew when he was awake because he would just pay there in his crib, not making a sound. Jason had Michael go and pick him up and bring him to the hospital. At the sight of his mom, Danny teared up but kept a brave face as he sat with his dad next to him moms side. Occasionally, he would lean over and kiss her hand. They both sat like that until Danny fell asleep in his dad's arms.

He looked back to Sam and leaned forward to brace his elbows on his knees. He rested his chin on top of his laced fingers and just stared at her. Hs mind thought back to all those years ago when they were in this same place. "This time is different." He whispered aloud. "Sam our baby is ok. this isn't like the last time. I don't know if you are taking so long to wake up because you're afraid that when you do she won't be here but she is. She's here and she is beautiful. And she needs her mom. We haven't even talked about a name yet, Sam. We agreed that Scout would be her middle name but she needs a first name. So, you need to wake up because our daughter needs a name…" his voice broke as he put his head in his hands and tried to keep the tears from falling.

"Alani…"

Jason snapped his head up and looked at Sam. Her eyes were open and they were staring back at him. "What?" he whispered.

"Alani…it means beautiful child" Sam croaked out.

Jason's vision blurred at the sound of his wife's voice as he smiled at her "Alani" he nodded his head "Ok." He got up from the chair and leaned over and pressed his forehead to hers "Thank God" he whispered. He pressed his lips to her head and smoothed his fingers over her face. Sam looked up at him and tried to reassure him but her throat hurt. Jason saw her struggle and reached over and poured her some water. Her gently lifted her head so she could sip it through the straw.

After Sam quenched her thirst, she felt a lot better. The grogginess was wearing off and she became more aware of her surroundings. She cleared her through and asked "Where is she? Is se ok?" she asked after her baby.

"She's fine. She is a little small but she is perfectly healthy. All ten fingers and toes." He assured her. Sam closed her eyes as her emotions welled inside her. Her mind went back to being at the bottom of that bridge and praying to God that Jason would find them. And he had. "Sam? Baby, look at me." He said softly. Sam opened her eyes as tears fell from them. "She is ok. You are ok. And as soon as the doctor checks you out I will bring her to you. I promise." He said. Sam nodded her head and lifted her hand to wipe her tears away. Before she could say anything, they heard a voice "Mommy?"

Sam looked over and saw Danny getting up from the couch and running over to the bed "Mommy!"

"Careful, buddy. Mommy is still hurt ok?" he explained to their son as Sam reached her arms out and Jason softly lifted Danny onto the bed. Sam wrapped her arms around her son and held him close.

"It's ok, baby. Mommy just had a little accident but everything is ok." she said running her hands up and down his back.

"You didn't look ok, mommy." He said is a small scared voice. "I know baby but I am going to get better, I promise." She soothed him.

Just then, the door opened and Dr. Munro came through it. He looked at the small family and smiled "It is really good to see you awake." He said.

"Tell me about it." Sam said. He walked closer and came to the other side of her bed and looked to Danny "Hey big guy, you think you could do me a favor?"

Danny looked up at him as he continued "We are kind of short staffed here at the hospital so I was wondering if I could get you help in checking over you mom. We have to take her blood pressure and her pulse. You know how to do that?" Griff asked the boy.

Danny lifted his head and nodded "My grandma taught me."

"Alright. Come on over here and we will get the cuff on her." He said.

Jason and Sam watched with a smile as Danny helped the doctor check Sam's vitals. "You see those numbers? That is your moms blood pressure. Do you know if it is normal?" he asked Danny.

Danny nodded his head "Yeah, it means that mommy has a good blood pressure."

Dr. Munro nodded and said "That's right, she does. She actually has perfect one. Now we need to check her pulse. Put your fingers right here like this and count the number of pumps you feel." He directed Danny. Danny and Dr. Munro finished up their check-up of Sam and the her turned to Danny and asked "So, what is the verdict, Dr.?"

Danny smiled up at him and then looked to him mom "You're ok." he said brightly. Sam smiled down at her little man and said "Thank you very much."

"Your mom is ok for the most part but we have to remember that she has stitches and is going to be sore for a little while because she had a baby. Do you think you can keep an eye on her and make sure that she doesn't overdue it?" he asked the little boy.

Danny puffed his chest a little and lifted his chin "I will. So will daddy. Right daddy?" he said looking to his father. "Absolutely. Once we get her home, mommy is not going to lift a finger." He said looking to his wife. Sam smiled at the two men that meant the world to her.

"We are going to keep you for at least one more day but if you continue to improve, then you can go home with your baby girl tomorrow." Mr. Munro told her. Sam nodded her head and said "Thank you." Jason shook the doctors hand and Danny gave him a high five before he left. Danny went back over to her and climbed on the bed as Sam wrapped her arm around him. She turned her eager eyes to Jason and he smiled "I texted your mom and she is…" before he could finish, the door opened and Sam looked over. Alexis walked through the door holding a little pink bundle.

Sam's heart stopped at the sight before her. Her eyes stayed glued to the baby in her mother's arms as she walked over to Jason and gently placed her in his arms. Jason stared down in wonder as he smiled at the little girl. "Hey baby girl. Hi," he whispered down to her. Jason turned toward Sam and Danny "I know you have been really anxious to see her. Look at who is here" he cooed to his baby girl. He softly reached over and place their daughter into his wife's waiting arms. Sam looked down at the small face of her baby. Jason sat down next to her and Danny. The little girl wiggled around and her little mouth opened on a yawn. Danny reached his hand up and touched her soft little head with wonder. "She is so tiny." He whispered.

Sam and Jason smiled softly at their son "She was born a little early. How much does she weight?" Sam turned and asked Jason. "They said she is right at 5lbs." he answered her.

Sam looked back down to the little girl in her arms and asked "Is she eating ok?"

Jason looked to Alexis and saw that Kristina, Molly and Lucas were there as well. "She definitely has your appetite." Alexis answered with a watery smile. Sam looked up at her mom as Alexis walked over and gently grabbed her daughter face and kissed her head "Are you ok? What did the doctor say?" she asked.

"I'm fine. They want to keep me another day for observation but if everything goes good, I will get to go home with Alani tomorrow."

"Alani?" a voice said from the door way.

They all looked over and saw Monica standing in the door way with tears in her eyes. Sam smiled at her mother-in-law and nodded her head "I saw it in a baby names book. It said it meant beautiful child. But I also thought it would be a great was to honor her grandfather." Monica walked further into the room and went to stand next to Alexis.

"It is a beautiful name." Alexis smiled, wrapping her arm around Monica. Monica nodded her head as a single tear fell.

"Everyone, this is Alani Scout Morgan." Sam said and she leaned her head against Jason's and looked down at their daughter.

Sonny walked into the police station. He had gotten word from Dante that they had been arrested and he wanted to see it for himself. He stopped when he saw her. She was sitting in the chair by his son's desk and she was handcuffed. Rage washed over Sonny at the sight of the woman that killed his son and almost killed Sam and her baby. Dante saw his father and the look her had on his face and walked over to him. "Sonny…" Sonny shook his head and said "I'm fine. What is going on with her?" he asked in a hard voice.

"We have her on the security footage from the bridge. She doesn't know it yet but both Julian and the right-hand man are giving her up. They told us everything. Her plan was to take over the hospital and then go after Anna. Julian said that Sam figured it out and that is why Olivia pushed her. She thinks that Sam and the baby are dead." Dante told his father.

"What about Morgan?" Sonny asked.

Dante took a deep breath and said "She did it. It was supposed to be Julian in the car but Rudge said he planted the bomb on her orders."

Sonny closed his eyes. It was over. he could go back and tell Carly that the person responsible for their son's death was caught. He opened his eyes and looked to his son "I want to talk to her."

"Sonny…" Dante started to refuse "You and a room full of cops will be witnesses. I just want to be the one that tells that bitch she lost." Sonny said.

Dante took a deep breath and said "Do not do anything stupid."

Sonny walked over as Olivia looked up. He saw her eyes go wide for a second before she controlled them. Sonny grabbed a chair and pulled it over to sit in front of her. He leaned back and said "I have thought long and hard about what I would do if I ever saw the person that killed my son. I had the hole already dug, if I am completely honest." He said.

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head. His anger continued to boil but he forced himself to be calm "You think you got away with it all, don't you? And you know what, I am inclined to let you go on and think that. You go on head and think you will get away with killing my kid. Go ahead and think you almost killed Sam and her baby." He put emphasis on almost and that got her attention. Sonny leaned forward and whispered "Yeah, that's right honey, almost." He stood up and looked own into her frantic eyes "You lose, bitch." He turned around and walked out of the PCPD as a sense of relief washed over him. He knew it didn't bring Morgan back but maybe now they could start to move forward.

Sam leaned back against the pillow and into Jason's side as she looked down to her sleeping daughter. She had just finished a pretty big meal. Thankfully, Sam was going to be able to breastfeed. Despite the trauma she had been through, she was still able to produce the milk be daughter would need. Alani took right to it and it was an amazing thing to experience. Sam had never gotten the chance to create this bond with Danny since he was taken from them. Now that she was awake, Alexis and the girls went home to get some rest. Sam had demanded it since they all looked about ready to fall over. Monica had given Lucas the day off so that he could also got home to get some sleep. He had been up all night with the baby down in the nursery. He didn't want to leave his new niece until he knew her mom would be ok.

Danny had protested going home at first but Sam told him that they would all be home tomorrow and that it was his job as big brother to make sure little sister had everything she needed in her new room. They had gotten the nursery done months ago, but Danny had been the one who wanted to finish the final touches like putting the pictures up on the dresser and setting up the change table with everything Sam and Jason would need on it. He went with Michael to make sure that all of that got done. Now it was just Sam and Jason alone with their daughter.

"You haven't eaten since you work up. Do you want me to get you anything?" Jason asked quietly. Sam looked up at him and realized that he was starving. "I can call and have something delivered from Kelley's or the Metro Court."

Before Sam could answer, there was a soft knock at the door followed by Sonny sticking his head in the room. "Hey," he said softly. Sam and Jason smiled at their friend as they waved him in. "I don't want to interrupt but I really wanted to see how you and baby were doing." He said walking into the room.

"We are doing just fine." Sam said smiling down at Alani.

Sonny walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at the little bundle of pink. "Oh, she's beautiful." He said with a smile. "She's got your hair and his eyes. The complete opposite of Danny." He laughed.

"I know, right." Jason said, chuckling with him.

"So, she is ok? You're ok?" he asked looking up to her parents.

Sam nodded her head "Doctors said I can go home with her tomorrow so long as I promise to take it easy. I won't be able to do much but I don't think I will be doing anything with him around." She said motioning to Jason.

"Yes, because you should be up running a marathon after giving birth 5 weeks early after being pushed off a bridge." Jason scolded her. Sam just shrugged her shoulders innocently and looked back at Alani.

Jason looked up at Sonny and saw the look on his face "Hey, what's wrong?" Jason asked him.

Sonny shook his head and said "I'll tell you guys later. Just…"

Sam looked up and said "Tell us what? Is something wrong?"

"No, no. It's just… I don't want to upset you. You just had the baby and you shouldn't be worrying about this right now" he told them. Sam looked at him and realized what he was talking about "Did something happen with Olivia?" she asked. Sonny looked from between her and Jason and decided it was best to just tell them and get it over with.

"Olivia, Julian and Rudge have been arrested. From what Dante tells me, Julian and Rudge and scrambling to save their own asses and are flipping on Olivia. She doesn't know it yet but she isn't going to get what she wants. Dante said her ultimate goal was to get to Anna." He told them.

Sam nodded her head and said "Before she pushed me she rambled on about how it wasn't fair that Anna got to be with Duke. She loved him more or something like that." Sam looked up at Sonny and asked "She is the one that planted that bomb. She wanted Julian to die for having Duke killed." Sonny nodded "But she killed my son instead."

Jason watched the renewed pain come across Sonny's face "I am so sorry Sonny." He said. Sonny shook his head and breathed deep "I knew finding however did it wouldn't bring him back but now that it is out, we can all finally put it behind us and move on. It's not going to be easy but nothing really ever is." He looked down at the new life that these two people he cared dearly for had brought into the world "Life goes on. And we have to keep moving with it." The three friends looked down at the sleeping baby and all three found their own joy at the sight of her and what their future held.

* * *

 **Let me know what you all think :) :) :)**


	3. Part 3

Jason softly laid Alani back down in her crib. She had woken up about 30 minutes ago wanting her middle of the night feeding. Sam had tried to get up without Jason noticing but he had heard his daughter fussing and had been the one to go and get her. They both got up whenever she did. In the three months since she had been born, Alani had formed a pretty easy schedule. She only woke up once in the middle of the night for a feeding and then would usually sleep till about 6:30 when her brothers got up for school.

Jason flicked the switch on for her globe night light and then walked out of the room, leaving the door cracked. He walked down the hall way and looked into Jake's room, seeing his oldest sound asleep. He then walked to Danny's room across the hall to see the same. As he walked back to his and Sam's room he saw his wife had fallen back asleep. He smiled softly as he got back into bed and pulled her close. Sam snuggled back into Jason's body before settling.

Jason was thankful that things had finally settled down. After Sam and Alani were released from the hospital, Carly had come by and told Sam and Jason that she had found out about Nelle and Sonny. Sam was shocked but Jason had the unfortunate business of telling his wife and best friend that he knew about it. He had found out a few weeks after it happened. Both Sam and Carly were upset with him but Sam was the one who understood more. He had been stuck in a hard place, like always when it came to Sonny and Carly's relationship. But she was actually glad that he hadn't told her about it because Sam knew she would feel obligated to tell Carly. It was three months later and Carly was still upset with Jason but she was getting over it. Her anger was more directed at Nelle who was still in town, trying to get Michael to see her differently. It wasn't going to work though. Michael just wanted her gone.

Carly still was not in a place where she couldn't forgive Sonny yet. Sonny was trying everything he could to get her too but she couldn't get over the lie. Jason stroked Sam's arm as he looked down at her. Sam had felt a little uncomfortable with the topic of Sonny's infidelity considering their past but Carly had quickly told her that it was nowhere the same. Sam and Sonny had a relationship that was not a secret. While Carly had hated it at the time, she and Sonny were separated and knew that Sonny had moved on. Sam didn't deliberately try and come between them as Nelle did.

Jason couldn't help but marvel at how far they had come. There was a time there Jason had to try and keep them apart as much as possible but now, they were friends and looked out for one another. Carly had come to respect Sam and how much Jason loved her and couldn't live without her. She finally understood why Jason loved Sam so much and really rallied behind them in support of them.

Julian and Olivia had not been a problem for long. Because of the number of enemies they both had behind bars. Neither one of them lasted there first week in Pentonville. When Sam got the call that her father was dead Jason saw a mix of emotions got through her. She knew the man that her father was but it still hit her hard that he was dead. Because Alexis and Julian were divorced, his estate went to Sam, Lucas and Leo. Sam and Lucas discussed it and decided to leave it all to Leo in a college fund. Olivia made good money but this way she wouldn't have to worry about it. It took a little convincing but she finally agreed for the sake of her son's future.

Everything was pretty much back to normal. Jason and Sam had the life that they had always dreamed of having with Sam and it was everything and more to them. With the exception of one thing. Jason was used to having some alone time with his wife but since Alani had been born, they hadn't had any. They were so busy being parents of three that their life as a married couple and taken a setback. There was nothing wrong between them, they just could never find the time. Jason closed his eyes and sighed softly. He hoped that that could change soon, but considering summer was coming up and the boys would be out of school, he wasn't counting on it.

* * *

Sam was sitting on the couch typing on her laptop. She was e-mailing Danny's teacher about the upcoming end of the year field trip he was going on. Alani was asleep in her basinet next to the couch. Jason had taken the boys to school and was going to go and check on Carly. While they were back to normal after Carly was upset with him, Carly still wasn't so forgiving with Sonny. Sam could understand why considering. Sonny should have told her the truth but that was never really his strong suit so Sam wasn't too shocked. Carly had forgiven Sonny for much worse in the past but this time was different. Carly had thought Sonny was a changed man. Sam had a feeling that things would be ok between them but only if Sonny really stepped up.

Sam finished the e-mail and closed the computer. She got up and walked over to the basinet to her baby girl. Sam stared down at her sleeping form and smiled. She had come so close to losing her. To losing them all. She had never pictured this as her life. A husband and children were never a part of her plan. She just wanted to take care of Danny. But meeting Jason had changed all of that. Her life did a 180 when she found out that she was pregnant with Lila. Suddenly, she went from it just being her and her brother to having a family. But then it was gone. Losing Lila was a pain she had never felt before. And the years that followed made it seem like she would never get the chance to be a mom again. Danny and Alani were her and Jason's miracles. And Jake was the bonus she finally got to have in her life. She had the three best ids a girl could ask for and the most loving husband anyone could ever want.

Sam sighed a little as she thought about Jason. He had been her rock for every hard ship she had since coming to PC. She didn't know how her life would have turned out if it hadn't been for him. He was the first person that had ever wanted to take care of both her and her brother. He was the best person that she had ever met and Sam was beyond thankful that she had. But lately, with Alani being born, they hadn't had much time to themselves. They had no time to themselves. She loved her babies so much and she was so grateful to have them but the wife in her was wanting some attention for her husband.

Sam shifted the blanket covering Alani when she heard the soft knock at the door. She made sure the sound hadn't disturbed her daughter before going over and answering it. "Hi, baby." Her mom said with a bright smile. "Hi, mom." The two women hugged. Sam shut the door behind her mom and watched as she went straight for the basinet. Sam had been worried about her mom after she found out about Julian. Bu Alexis took it in stride. She said that the man she loved had been dead for a while now. The person he had become was not the man that she had married. She was still going to AA meetings and had a new sponsor, someone who cared and wanted to see her succeed in fighting her addiction. When her mom told her that Monica had stepped up to be there for her, it made Sam happy to know her mom would be taken care of.

Sam smiled over as Alexis reached in and picked up her newly awaken granddaughter. "And how is the most beautiful baby in the world doing? Are you being good for your mama? Oh, yes you are." Alexis cooed at Alani. Sam laughed softly. She may not like the name, but Alexis loved being a grandma. She looked up from the baby and addressed her daughter "How was yours and Alani's appointments yesterday?" she asked.

"Good. Alani is doing great. Doctors say despite being early she is right at the projected height and weight she should to be at. And the doctors have given me the all clear to resume all normal activities. I even lost all the baby weight." Sam said a little proud of herself.

"Excellent. Now go pack the kids everything they will need for the weekend." Alexis told her daughter.

Sam raised her brows at her mom and said "What?"

"Your sisters and I are kidnapping your kids for the weekend. Molly and Krissy are going to pick the boys up from school when they get out and I am taking this one now so that she and I can have some time together." She said smiling down at the baby.

"Mom…" Sam said a little unsure.

"No arguing. You and Jason have been going none stop and you deserve a break. Go out to dinner or a movie. You need some time alone so that you can get started on my next grandbaby." She said giving her daughter a teasing smile.

Sam laughed humorlessly and said "Not anytime soon, woman."

Alexis smiled at her daughter and said "Come on, Sam. It's just two days. You and Jason can get them back after Sunday Mass. Please?" she begged. Sam shook her head and smiled. A part of her wanted to say no. the thought of being away from them for two hole days was a little terrifying. But the other part of her wanted some time alone with her husband. She took a deep breath and said "Ok. But I want your promise that if something happens, you call." She said sternly.

Alexis smiled big and said "I promise. Now let's go get them packed."

* * *

Jason sighed as he walked off the elevator to the penthouse. It was 6:30 and he had just spent hours at the hospital going over a bunch of legal stuff. Since the Quartermaine's now owned the hospital and Jason saw a board member, he was required to be there when there were big meetings. This one was about hiring more nurses. He was just glad it was over. He had to call Sam and ask her to pick up the boys since he had to go to the meeting. She told him it wasn't a problem and that she would see him when he got home. Jason was in awe of his wife at all times. People told him that he tried to be like Superman too much but Sam was a real life super hero. She was starting to take on a few cases now that her doctors told her she could go back to her normal routine. After Sam had Alani, Jason had decided to make his position on the board of directors for ELQ permanent. Helping with his family's business had turned out to be something Jason was good at. He took over handling all of their off sore dealings. His position meant that he could work from home a lot so that he could be here to help Sam.

Jason walked up to the door and could sense something was off. It was far too quiet on the other side of the door. usually Jake and Danny were playing some sort of game. He unlocked the door and walked in. the place was completely quiet as he looked around. His gaze landed on the dining room table that looked like it was set for two. His confusion took a back seat as he saw is wife come out of the kitchen. She set the bowl in her hand on the table and saw that he was standing there. A bright smile lit up her face as she walked over to him. "Hi." She said. Jason pulled her into his arms and leaned down to kiss her. Sam moaned against his mouth and the sound radiated all over Jason's body. She pulled back from the kiss and Jason asked "Where are the kids?"

"Well," Sam said wrapping her arms around his neck "Some crazy lady stopped by today and said she was kidnapping them for the weekend." She told him.

"Carly has them?" he asked.

Sam laughed and said "No, my mom. She stopped by earlier and asked if she could have them for the weekend. Molly and Krissy picked the boys up from school." She explained.

"Oh. So…no kids, huh?" he said.

Sam smiled at him and said "No kids. So, I thought that we could have dinner and maybe watch…Jason!" she giggled as Jason leaned down and threw her over his shoulder. "Jason, what about the food?" she said while laughing.

He took the stairs two at a time and said "Food can wait." As he carried his wife up the step to their bedroom.

* * *

"And you finished your project?" Sam asked Jake over the phone. about an hour after Jason carried Sam off to the bedroom, they had decided to call the boys and say goodnight. "Yeah, aunt Krissy helped me make some of the parts. I couldn't figure out how to make Saturn so she let me have an old CD and we glued the top and bottom of the circle to it. It looks really cool." Jake said. Sam smiled at the enthusiasm she heard in his voice.

"That's great, buddy."

"And grandma Alexis let me crush up some of her vanilla wafers to sprinkle on Venus so it looks kinda bumpy and yellowish." Sam smiled as she listened to him talk. Jake had really taken to her sisters and mom and vice versa.

"Alright, honey. Did you and Danny take your showers?" she asked.

"Yep. We are getting ready to watch Trolls." He told her.

Sam looked up when Jason came back into the room with two plates of food. "Dad just walked in. Go get Danny and you guys can say good night to him."

She heard Jake take off to fins his brother as Jason handed her her plate and got into bed. He picked up the phone and talked to his boys for a while before telling them to be good. They all said goodnight before Jason hung up the phone. "Well, they don't miss us." He said.

Sam laughed as she took a drink of her water "They will by Sunday. Kids like spending time at grandma's house but only for a while. I remember the first weekend Danny spent with my mom. He ended up calling me in the middle of the night because he woke up and he wasn't in his room." She said.

Jason smirked but said "Did he get home sick often?"

Sam shook her head "It was just something he wasn't use to. After that, he got ok with spending a night or two away from home but anything longer and he needed me to give him a good reason why he could come home. It only happened a few times when I had to go out of town." She said taking another bite of food.

The two talk while they finished their food. After they were done Jason took the plates down stairs and Sam got ready for bed. Jason came back up and did the same before crawling into bed with his wife. Sam laid her head on his chest and snuggled close to him. "Did you ever think your life would turn out this way?" she asked a moment later. "Wife, kids, corporate job?" she said with a little laugh.

Jason smiled into the darkness and said "Definitely not that last one. When I went to work for Sonny I was so convinced that I would never have a normal life. Without my memories, I couldn't see having any kind of future. It wasn't until Emily told me you were pregnant that I could see it. I told myself it was just a way to get Michael his family baby but from the second I felt her kick, all I could see was the family that I was going to have. For the first time, I could picture myself being a real father." He sighed and pulled her closer "After we lost Lila I couldn't imagine a life without her in it. It took some time but after a while I could see us starting a family. It was all I wanted until you got shot. I had convinced myself that it was a sign that I didn't deserve to have the life we wanted. I punished myself so bad that you were the one who ultimately paid for it. When Elizabeth told me she was pregnant, I prayed like hell that it wasn't mine. I knew that I wanted to get you back but if the baby was mine I didn't think you would want me. When she said the baby was Lucky's, I had never been more relieved in my life. But then a couple of months later she told me the truth and I made one stupid decision after the other. I did everything I could so I wouldn't lose you and I lost you anyway. I was convinced that what I was doing was best for everyone, I couldn't see that it was all wrong. It took us a while but when I finally got you back, I knew I would do anything to keep you."

"So, that's why you wouldn't leave me the hell alone?" Sam asked him with a smile. She yelped and giggled when his hand came down and slapped her butt.

"Nice choice of words but yes. I knew I wanted you back in my life and when we were in Mexico, I saw that chance." He said.

"How?" she asked.

He looked down and could see her face by the moonlight "I knew you wanted me. I could tell by how many times you would hall ass out of the room every time I tried to kiss you. But I finally caught you." he smirked.

"You were shot. I felt sorry for you." she said, teasingly. She out right laughed when Jason rolled her over with him on top and started tickling her. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. You were right." She said breathlessly.

Jason settled on top of her and kissed her. Sam smiled up and him when he pulled back "You have to admit, Jason Morgan, husband and father has a better ring to it that Jason Morgan, enforcer for Sonny Corinthos." She said. Jason leaned back down and whispered against her lips "So much better" be taking her lips in a heated kiss and showing her just how much he liked the title of husband better.


End file.
